everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alluring Charming
Alluring Charming is a 2019-introduced character, as a Tower Princess. Her story is theorised to be The Three Enchanted Princes by Giambattista Basile, but this simply is not true. Her parents are so sure that the story is hers that she has been in the tower her whole life, even as a baby. Being confined to the tower, even for school, she attends via a laptop that is taken to classes via an assistant hired by her parents. ''Character 'Personality' Alluring can be summed up in one phrase - curiosity killed the cat. There's no end to her inquisitive nature, and she won't stop until she finds the answer to the question she asked. If denied an answer, she will persist in her own ways, using books, internet, alternative sources and who knows what else to get it some other way. This drive to know things is deeply embedded in her, and it drives her completely and truly. This nature is unstoppable, and her determination to know how things work, why they work, and what they do is strong. Surprisingly, this determination doesn't always reach to other parts of her life. Given her tower prevents her from increasing her knowledge, she has little desire to leave as of yet. Her love and respect for her parents is strong, believing they just want what is best for her, despite leaving her at the care of a single maid, and rarely talking to her after she turned 5. Her personality is as big as her tower, and she's bright, cheerful and fun-loving all the way. She always has something to say, and speaks so fast that most people can hardly keep up. It's a bit like her brain and mouth are running way too fast, and she has no interest in slowing it down. 'Interests' :''Debates There's something about having opposing views and trying to back your point! It's like the idea of backing your point with evidence so people will see your side, but the whole concept can indeed confuse Alluring as sometimes people have no evidence but will support that view more, and it wonders her. :Explosions Don't tell her assistant that she blew up her lab set-up. Again. And liked it. She really enjoyed blowing something up. :Learning There's not a lot to do when you live in a tower all your life. Learn, learn, learn is what Alluring loves to do though. At first it was through reading, but she quickly found that boring and chose to learn through more practical methods. This can be harmless... sometimes. :Science A board interest, because really, Alluring loves it all. She loves science in its whole. She loves creating inventions and seeing how they work. She loves knowing how the human body works. She can't wait to learn how magic works and how the Book of Legends works. She loves tinkering with her computer, or mixing chemicals. She can't help but love it all. 'Appearance' A bright girl with a bright appearance, one of the joys Alluring takes pleasure in is dying her hair. She frequently asks the family maid to pick up new colours, and is a new colour constantly, sometimes a weird mix. She loves her hair, and loves using it as a way to express herself. Her hair is long, stopping at the back of her legs, and she frequently ties it up in new and weird hairstyles. She has a sharp face, but big eyes that stand out, and shine a pretty emerald colour. They match well against her dark skin. She's small in height, but has some weight and muscle to her. Her hands are small and usually found in leather working gloves all the time. Despite being a princess, she rarely wears princess-type clothes. It's always overalls, gloves, big boots, things that she doesn't mind getting messy when she works with things. Even when she's not getting messy, she still dresses in things that are far too big, and prefers wearing comfy pyjamas all the time. ''Fairytale – The Three Enchanted Princes :''Main Article: The Three Enchanted Princes Alluring's role as the Tower Princess is actually one enforced by her parents, building an expectation that she will then proceed to play this role perfectly. The truth is though, her story is not the tale her parents believe it to be. Instead, her tale is unknown, and she remains clueless about this information, as do her family. Only the Book of Legends knows her true tale. Despite being squished into the role of a Tower Princess, Alluring seems to take little issue with her situation. She has all the time in the world to learn, and enjoys being alone, albeit she is a tad lonely. With school coming up, she looks forward to possibly embracing her Destiny... How she will react when she discovers her Destiny is not as her parents thought is unknown currently, especially when she has been living her whole life in a tower for it. ''History 'Childhood' Alluring was born outside the tower, but quickly taken there. She doesn't remember a life outside of it, and it's always been her home. Her parents stayed with her for 5 years, before choosing to leave her there permanently, and occasionally talking. She was raised by a maid hired by her parents, and that woman became much like a mother to her. Her parents still dote on her from afar, but rarely call as much as they did when she was first alone in the tower. The doting doesn't go unnoticed from her 4 other siblings, and Alluring grew up isolated from pretty much all her family, having only the family maid for company. Somehow this isolation only increased her desire to talk. Having access to just the computer - since her maid wasn't good conversation - she began looking for people online to talk to. Usually lied about her age. She got tutored, through calls and videos. She was fed and shown how to do certain things by her maid. Her parents called a couple of times a month, and watched as Alluring learned how to tinker with things in her room. She'd been making requests for spare parts to be delivered, and would have them pulled up on a lift of her own design. At just 10, she had created a small robot. Nothing impressive mind you, but it was cute, it liked to spin in circles and make happy sounds at Alluring. It was her best friend. Until he fell out the tower. Oops. This didn't stop Alluring though. That was just the start! She barely noticed as her parents gradually disappeared from her life, their only gifts being new tech, spare parts and scrap metal. It seemed to Alluring's siblings, assistant and maid that the tower princess didn't care about her parents eventually moving on. The truth was that Alluring did care. She just didn't want to let her feelings stop her. She trusted her parents, and they believed in her destiny, so surely they had to be right! She had to trust them and make them proud, so they would greet her with open arms when she left the tower one day. This void slowly fills over the years as Alluring learns the skills of a mechanic and roboticist. She makes her tower very self-functioning and creates lots of robots to help her out. She also 'anti-robot-falling-fies' her window. No more accidents like Downy. Who she appropriately named as such after his untimely demise, poor robot. They don't exactly do much in the ways of company, but they help her with cleaning, carrying things, laundry, and all sorts of chores. The maid of the tower finds herself without much of a job, with Alluring being so self-sufficient at 13, and so her parents make the decision to make it a true trapped tower. The maid leaves, and now the princess's only access is through deliveries to the bottom of her tower on the lift she created. After that - she barely made human contact. Which was lonely. The forums on the internet could only entertain her so much, but she couldn't be sad. She was almost ready for Ever After High! Though she didn't know how she would attend if she were in the tower. What kept her going after losing her last human contact was the belief that one day, all this would be worth it to see her proud parents' faces. 'First Year at Ever After High' By the request of her parents, Alluring attends Ever After High that year, but in a unique way. They wanted her to remain in the tower, so instead they hire an assistant to escort a laptop to classes and essentially be her legs in the school. A lot of her work is done by digital copies, but she enjoys 'sitting' in class with other people. She likes to joke and talk with her assistant, and meeting new people. The arrangement of First Year is definitely awkward and it leads to some... Unsure feelings. 'Second Year at Ever After High' Alluring's feelings toward her tower imprisonment have changed, but she continues to attend like before. To her, there is no way to fix this. She chooses to simply let things be, letting herself fall further into loneliness. It's strange how finally meeting people, even through a screen, has made her realise just how much she truly hates her situation. 'After Ever After High' Somewhere along the way, we don't know where yet, Alluring chooses to leave her tower. She chose to abandon it and its contents and go into a world of society. This was following the discovery of her story not being what one thought. Her siblings were all heroes, albeit downplayed ones, and her parents played up her role in Destiny. In reality, she discovered she was just some random Charming to fill a generic role. She was nothing special. And that was okay. She was fine with that. She goes into the world, brighter than before and eager to learn. She no longer lets her tower hold her back. Trivia *Alluring is an allude to the idea of a 'trap' in reference to being trapped in a tower. **Amusingly, Alluring is far from alluring in the slightest. Her interest in romance is pretty minimal as of yet. *Alluring draws inspiration from ''Entrapta from She-Ra. ''Gallery'' TheLuckyKira_Alluring_design_sketch.jpg|Sketch by me TheLuckyKira_Alluring_Redesign.jpg|Sketch by me Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Alluring Charming Category:Charmings